1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fender panel impact absorption structure of vehicle having a pedestrian protection function and more particularly to a fender panel impact absorption structure having a pedestrian protection function in which impact absorption units are installed between a fender panel and a top of a fender shield panel to absorb impact to the fender panel and to minimize a pedestrian""s injury when the impact is made to a pedestrian.
2. Description of the Invention
In general, a space should be secured to enable hood panel or fender panel to be elastically deformed in the event that a pedestrian gets bumped to a vehicle. Like with the aforementioned space, it is the most important to design a vehicle to minimize a pedestrian""s injury by enabling an impact to a pedestrian to be absorbed to the maximum extent.
The fender panel impact absorption structure for playing the important role as such is constructed in a structure in which, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a lower surface of a bent part 11 of a fender panel 10 is placed on the upper surface of a fender shield panel 20, and the bent part 11 of the fender panel 10 and the fender shield panel 20 are penetrated and fixed with bolts 21.
However, since the fender shield panel 20 and the fender panel 10 is very firmly fastened, there has been a problem that they do not absorb the impact energy much in the event of a crash to a pedestrian, only to increase the degree of his or her injury.
Besides, there has been another problem in the conventional structure where the bent part 11 of a fender panel 10 is fastened on the upper surface of the fender shield panel 20 with bolts 21 in that the fender panel 10 and hood panel 40 cannot be deformed much enough by the crash to a pedestrian because the gap between the upper part of the fender shield panel 20 and the fender panel 10 is very narrow, but a relatively great deal of impact energy is transmitted, resulting in more severe injury to the pedestrian.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problems and provide a fender panel impact absorption structure having a pedestrian protection function by installing an impact absorption unit between fender panel and the top of fender shield panel to secure a sufficient size of space between the fender panel and fender shield panel to absorb the impact energy to the maximum level and minimize a pedestrian""s injury when the pedestrian is bumped to the fender panel.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned object of the present invention, there is provided a fender panel impact absorption structure having a pedestrian protection function constructed by fastening together an end of a bent part of a fender panel positioned under a hood panel and a top of an fender shield panel with at least more than 2 impact absorption units positioned between a lower side of the bent part of the fender panel and an upper side of the fender shield panel along an upper surface of the fender shield-panel in a predetermined interval.
In addition, the impact absorption unit is shaped with extension parts to be welded to the upper surface of the fender shield panel, a top surface to be fastened with the lower surface of the bent part of the fender-panel and bent parts formed at the both center between the top surface and extension parts to absorb impact.